


Distant Memories

by LifeIsGood0219



Series: Partners in Crime [2]
Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsGood0219/pseuds/LifeIsGood0219
Summary: Micki Ramirez has had her own share of loss that she'd rather not talk about.
Relationships: Micki Ramirez/Cordell Walker
Series: Partners in Crime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Distant Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Another Ramirez/Walker one shot to add to the collection.

He gets a call from Geri a little after midnight. After the bar owner explains why she called so late, Cordell doesn't hesitate to hop out of bed. He turns off the movie he was watching, putting on his jeans, jacket and boots. The father stops by Stella and Auggy's rooms, finding both of them sound asleep before quietly making his way downstairs, grabbing his keys from the bowl by the door on his way out.

Ten minutes later, the Ranger makes his way into the Side Step. There's a good amount of people there, given it's Friday night. Cordell doesn't have to look very far before spotting the person he's looking for. He takes several long strides across the room, coming to a halt in front of the bar, and sitting on the empty stool beside her.

Micki swirls the whiskey around the rapidly melting ice in her glass, rolling her eyes and continuing to look straight ahead. She can feel those piercing hazel eyes watching her, but she refuses to meet his gaze. 

"Told her not to call you." The Latina states slowly, taking a sip of the brown liquor.Geri passes by grabbing a couple Heineken out of the cooler.  
"I told ya not to call him Geri!" 

The other woman ignores her yelling, giving away her state of drunkenness. Geri turns to Cordell before speaking. "She's been here since eight, hasn't eaten anything, and has been drinkin' like a damn fish for almost four hours. If I had been here earlier I woulda cut her off a couple hours back, but Jeff's new and didn't know any better."

Cordell nods, silently letting her know he can take it from here. Geri gives him a salute, leaving to serve her other customers. 

Micki moves to down the rest of her drink, but doesn't have the chance before the glass is being removed from her grip. "What the hell?" 

She snaps her head in his direction, and Cordell can tell by the flush of her cheeks and glossy eyes that she's definitely had too much to drink. He stands up, gently patting the side of her thigh to do the same. "C'mon Mick, I'm takin' you home." 

Shaking her head, Micki hops down from her stool, stumbling a bit with her partner holding his hands out to steady her, placing them firmly on her waist. The latina, stood there for a second, moving her dark hair out of her face while silently willing the blurriness to go away. "I can find my own way home Walker. Don't need a babysitter." She just needed to clear her vision and call an Uber and she'd be good.

Cordell let out a puff of air, shaking his own head. "I'm sure you don't, but how 'bout I save ya fifteen bucks, just go 'head an' take ya home since I'm already here an' all?" Cordell stated, his Texan accent coming out stronger the later it got.

Micki's face scrunched up as she thought about his offer, and Cordell ignored the slight flutter he felt as a brief thought about how cute she looked in that moment passed through his mind.

"Fine" She stated with a sigh, quickly turning in his arms to face away from him, Cordell still holding on to her waist as she swayed a bit. The two made their way out of the bar to his truck. 

Opening the passenger door, Cordell has to use his quick reflexes to catch his partner as she misses the step to get in, almost banging her head on the side of the vehicle. "Easy" He whispered in her ear, helping her into the seat. When she was settled, he took a step back. "You good to buckle yourself up Ms. Ramirez?" 

Micki rolled her eyes once again, pulling the seat belt across herself. "Yes Dad" 

Walker gave an amused look, watching as she fumbled with the buckle for a few seconds before finally getting said buckle to click in place. She turned back to him with a smirk playing on her lips, satisfied with her accomplishment. The older man shook his head hiding his own smirk as he checked to make sure all of her limbs were inside the vehicle before closing the door and jogging to his side.

xxxxxxx 

The ride to Micki's house was quiet for the most part. The latina didn't want to talk, and Walker wasn't going to try force her this time surprisingly. Every couple minutes though, he did glance over to make sure she was okay. By the time they pulled up to her little house, Micki was on the verge of passing out. 

Cordell parked the truck in the driveway to get them as close as possible to the door before hopping out and going over to help Micki. He was prepared this time when she tried to climb out by herself, missing the step again and almost face planting on the pavement. Large hands once again steady on her small waist, he guided her to the front door. 

"Keys" He held a hand out as she dug through her jacket pocket to retrieve her keys. After about a minute, Micki finally found her keys on the inside pocket of her leather jacket. Handing them over, Cordell fumbled with them for a second before finding the right one. 

Micki leaned back against her partner as a wave of dizziness came over her. He kept one arm around her waist as the other worked on getting the door unlocked. As soon as the door was open, Cordell lead them both in with Micki practically glued to him as he help her up.

They were headed in the direction of her room, until Micki spoke up, voice just above a whisper. "Walker, I don't feel so good."

Cordell quickly turned the in the other direction making a beeline for the bathroom. They made it there just in time as he flicked the light on and liked the toilet seat. Micki dropped to her knees just as all the contents of her stomach greeted the toilet bowl.

Cordell grimaced as he knelt down beside her, quickly moving her hair away from her face and holding it behind her back. He starts rubbing soothing circles against her back as the uncontrollable reflex continues. 

After a few minutes of non stop throwing up, Micki starts sobbing. 

"It's okay, you're okay darlin'." Cordell continues to rub her back and whisper reassurances in her ear, other hand still holding her thick brown hair. Micki tries to stop crying and get her breathing under control, leaning against the toilet just in case another wave of nausea decides to set in.

After another five minutes of no throwing up, Micki moves, flushing the toilet one last time before standing up with Cordell's help. She moves to the sink, rinsing her mouth out, not trusting a toothbrush at the moment for fear her gag reflexes may cause another round of sickness. 

Making her way to her room, Micki fumbles with her clothes, Walker helping her out of her jacket and shoes before heading to the kitchen to let her change in privacy. He heads to the kitchen, filling a large glass with water and grabbing aspirin out of the medicine cabinet from the bathroom.  
When he makes it make to the bedroom, Micki is laying on top of the covers in sleep shorts and a tank top. 

Her eyes are closed, and for a minute, Cordell figures she's asleep as he places the medicine and water on her nightstand, and he grabs the small trashcan setting it beside the bed in case she gets sick again. He silently watches her for a minute, wondering why she drank so much tonight. 

Over the past nine months they'd been working together, the two had hung out outside of work quite a few times, and he'd seen Micki tipsy more than once, but never this drunk. She was usually the one who ended up driving him home if anything. 

"Today marks twenty years." 

Cordell had to strain to hear, moving closer and taking a seat at the foot of the bed, letting his curiosity get the better of him. "Twenty years for what?"

There was a long sigh and a sniffle. "My dad was killed in a car accident. Drunk driver."

Cordell is somewhat surprised, but then again he's not. He figured something must have happened with her father. Micki never, in the almost year that they have been partners, talked about her dad. Admittedly, he asked about both her parents at some point. Cordell knows he talks too much at times and can be overbearing at times too, but after the initial asking about her father, and having his partner shutdown and not talk to him at all for the rest of that day, he never brought it up again.

"I'm sorry Mick."

Micki shakes her head, quickly swipping at her eyes, sniffling again. She hated crying, and she definitely hate crying like a little girl in front of her partner. Yes, they were friends now, having gotten closer over the last few months, but she hated showing weakness in front of anyone. The damn tears just wouldn't stop coming. Fucking alcohol man.

"He's been gone more than half my life now. I only got ten years with the guy. It shouldn't be this damn hard." Micki drapes her arm over her face as another wave of emotion hits. Her head is starting to hurt, her eyes burning, and she can't tell if it's due to the amount of alcohol she consumed, or from all the damn crying.

Before she has time to protest, Walker's pulling her up and into him in a tight, warm hug, one hand cradling her head with the other rubbing smooth circles along her back. Micki buries her head in the crook of his neck, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

Neither one of them really knows how long they stay like that, holding each other. During that time though, Micki swears she hears a few sniffles that aren't her own, and her right shoulder may be a little damp, but she doesn't mention it. 

"My head hurts like hell." Its muffled as her breath tickles along his neck. Walker let's out a puff of air, planting a soft kiss to her hair. 

"Well you did drink all the alcohol this side a Texas." 

Micki rolls her eyes for the third time that night. After her episode in the bathroom, she was slowly starting to sober up a little. "You're so overdramatic at times."

Walker pulls back, giving her a fake surprised look. "Me, overdramatic? Never."

A small smile plays on her lips as she wipes the remaining tears from her eyes. Walker moves, grabbing the water and opening the aspirin, pouring two into his partner's palm. She quickly downs them, finishing the entire large glass of water after before settling into bed under her mountain of covers. 

The Ranger doesn't let himself think too much on the fact that she looks absolutely adorable under the pile of blankets, all small and innocent. After prompting Micki to sleep on her side just in case she gets sick again, he places another ghost of a kiss to her temple, going to the kitchen and coming back to place another full glass of water on the nightstand.

And if Walker's there the next day, snoring on her couch when Micki wakes up around five to use the bathroom, neither one of them mention it after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all who read and to all who leave kudos/comments. You guys are awesome!


End file.
